Can't Get It In
by PinkCardigan
Summary: All he wanted was to get laid... but that wasn't going to happen when it was that time of the month. KAMIKI/SHIMA. Drabble.


**I do not own Ao No Exorcist.**

**SHIMA/KAMIKI**

**Rated M for theme**

**Can't Get It In**

* * *

All he wanted was to get laid.

He wasn't asking much, really - especially considering he had gotten married just so he could get some action. In fact, he did everything so he could get into his wife's pants; even in high school he pulled out the stops just to cop a feel. And sure, he got some before the wedding but he specifically got married just so they could do it every day, any day, on every surface of their house.

But it wasn't working out that way.

Yeah, they did it, like, five times a day in every position imaginable - heck, they even did it in the temple when Bon was turned the other way. And, yeah, he could make her scream out his name like it was the goddamn safe word (and vice versa), but none of that happened when he really wanted it to.

And, no, he wasn't getting selfish. He just had needs.

"Don't touch me."

"But, baby~!" Renzou tried wrapping his arms around his wife's slim, sexy waist but she shrugged him off yet again. "Daddy needs to be played with!"

"Shut up, you stupid moron." Izumo snapped, focusing on the book she had laid out on the table, fixing the hot-water bottle she had situated over her stomach. "And stop referring yourself to 'daddy,' it's disgusting."

"But, honey bear!" The Shima son whined, tugging on Izumo's sleeve as he returned to his seat to the left of his wife, cuddling under the kotasu. Too bad it didn't warm his little broken heart from Izumo's glare of a thousand warriors - her love glare, he liked to call it. "I'm horny!"

"And I'm bleeding enough to flood a small village." Izumo pushed his arm off her leg.

"So... No?" Shima tried to look as puppy-like as possible.

"NO!" Izumo struggled to keep her voice down.

"Jeeze, no need to overreact."

They sat there in silence; Shima trying to avoid the icy aura his wife was emitting and Izumo was trying to hold back her grimaces everytime her stomach fought against her, causing her emmense agony.

"You know," Shima paused, hoping his wife would catch on, but all she did was spare a unimpressed glance up at him, "There is something we _could_ do."

Again, he got no reaction out of her, not even a glance this time.

"Well, you know, you could, um, how to I put this?" Shima tried to put on his most unsuspecting face as possible when Kamiki finally looked up at him. "You could suck me off -"

A book promptly collided with his face before he could even add 'if you wanted, darling.' Shima made a little grunt of pain as his wife removed the book and returned to her previous position. They both returned to silence, the soft sounds of snowfall outside. Shima rubbed his nose, like a dog licking his wounds, as Kamiki repositioned her hot water bottle yet again.

God, why was she so goddamn hot? Even when she was like this, he wanted to shag her until their brains exploded. But _noooo._

"I thought this was suppose to make you horny." Shima mumbled under his breath quiet enough for any normal person to not catch on, but this was the Kamiki Izumo, whose hearing was twice as good as any normal human female. Shima was sure it was because it was that time of the month and it gave her some sort of super powers. Or something.

Unfortunately, if her period gave her enhanced hearing, it also gave her enhanced stregnth that she promptly used to beat his sorry ass into the ground before picking herself up and retreating to their bedroom, making sure to slam the door closed as hard as possible.

"Goddammit." Shima cursed as his trousers became increasingly tight around his lower section; most people would be completely turned off by abuse but not Shima. He loved being slapped around, spanked, tied up and whipped, anything that left a mark in the morning. And Kamiki sure knew how to deliever with all his demands in (and out, if you must know) the bedroom. As his wife had retreated to their bedroom, Shima retreated to the bathroom to take care of his little problem, imagining everything he wanted to do with his smoking hot wife when she wasn't pumped full of thousands of evil hormones.

The first thing he'd do once the devil was out of his wife's body was to fuck her thirty ways in Bon's room.

* * *

**OMG. apparently I started writing this a long time again but couldn't be bothered to finish. I think I imagined it to be longer but I don't even remember where I got my inspiration from, so here it is; and i'm sort of embarrassed at how much I enjoyed this. haha. I think it's because I like the idea of Shima and Kamiki getting it on in Bon's presense.**


End file.
